Hades' Cabin
Hades' Cabin Hades' cabin's walls are made of solid obsidian, with heavy columns, and no windows. There is a skull over the door. It has torches that burns green Greek fire for twenty-four hours a day. The inside looks like the inside of the palace built in the Underworld. Cabin Announcements/Campers= No Messages Counselor # Xavier Daniels Lieutenant # Auris Vilkas Members # Tiffany Dyhard # Jason Blaise # Mia Chance # Blake Taylor # Blake Ashthorn # Samael Isaac # Zachary Johnson # Jacob Bennett # Selene # Lucas Coit Campers Not Year Round # Cody Knight # Starla Hickox # David "Wolf" Walker # Clyde Davison # Cello Medici # Terra Medici # Lilianne Van der Berg # Maeve Jones Priest (Only 1 per Cabin) # Luke Goldstein Adoption # Inactive # Former Members # Lane des La Mare (Dead) # Twilight Abbott # Alyssa Michaels (Ghost) # Aleksandra Ivanette Romanov (Dead) # Silver McCartney (Hunter of Artemis) # Raphael Smith (Left) # Kohana Chang (Left) # Obitus Orci # Patch Ross # Richard Alaschia # Alvarie Jareni |-| Photo Album= Gallery |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Hades have the ability to resurrect a single undead corpse which will fight, mindlessly, along side them until it is broken down or dismissed. #Children of Hades can create very small fissure in the ground which spew small amounts of hell-fire for a few moments before closing. Defensive #Children of Hades have the ability to create a small tremor which topples everyone nearby off their feet. #Children of Hades can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. Passive #Children of Hades have the innate ability to vanquish undead with a single attack. #Children of Hades are able to communicate with the dead. #Children of Hades can sense when a mortal or half-blood that they know has died through a "buzzing" in their ears. Supplementary #Children of Hades have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more energy drained. #Children of Hades have a heightened control over undead and can usurp dominance from others who control undead. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Hades can cause someone to feel as if they are trapped in a coffin for a short time, unable to move, however while the user is maintaining the hold, they themselves also can't move to attack 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Hades have the ability to summon a large group of undead, about ten, which can then be controlled by the mind of their summoner; the longer they are summoned, the more the summoner is drained. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Hades can, for a short time, enhance their weapons, or the weapons of allies, with a diamond coating that makes them unbreakable and stronger, this only lasts for a short time Traits # Children of Hades radiate death. # They tend to have dark attitudes # They like shadowy places. |-| Treaties= Treaties I (Tsumi Tanake) have made a treaty with the Poseidon's Cabin. * We will try to get our respective fathers to work together. * We will defend each other if other cabins attack. I (Tsumi Tanake) have made a treaty with the Zeus cabin. * We will try to get our respective fathers to work together. I (Tsumi Tanake) have made a treaty with the Nike Cabin. * Mutual Defense in case of Nyx Cabin attack. I (Tsumi Tanake) have made a treaty the Persephone's Cabin. * We have a Mutual Defense Pact * We are allied in Quests * We will share our Camp Duties Enemy cabins * Category:Cabins Category:Children of Hades